


A blade of grass

by Nevere



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Fairshaw, First Kiss, I try to use canon shit the best i can, Kissing, M/M, Not good enough with english, Pero hola, SIEMPRE editando, Shadows Rising Spoilers, Siempre estoy editando, Sigo editando porque no me convence, Sigo sin saber usar esto, Spoilers, in spanish, sorry bout that
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25432558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevere/pseuds/Nevere
Summary: "Flynn..." comenzó Shaw, carraspeando. "Hay algo que me gustaría hablar contigo. Nos vemos en la Rosa Áurea esta noche, ¿de acuerdo?"Apartándose lentamente, Shaw mete la brizna de hierba en la mano del pirata."No te retrases."La expresión de Flynn no parece registrar qué pasaba exactamente con el pedazo de hierba, pero el rubor en sus mejillas ofrecía todo lo que Shaw necesitaba saber.
Relationships: Flynn Fairwind/Mathias Shaw
Comments: 10
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, esto es solo porque quiero contribuir al Fairshaw y porque llevo muriéndome de hype desde el momento que salió el libro de Shadows Rising.
> 
> Contiene spoilers, como pone en las advertencias y demás, pero... Eso
> 
> Estoy aquí para ofrecer, en ausencia de algo mejor, lo que pasó esa noche en la posada de "Gilded Rose", en español traducido como "Rosa Áurea", que no sé si es la mejor traducción, pero güeno
> 
> Lamento que mi inglés no sea lo suficientemente bueno para realizar una traducción (a lo mejor un día me pongo y destrozo el idioma, aunque sea solo por las risas)
> 
> EDITO: En realidad, partir la historia en dos fue porque me estaba quedando dormido sabía que si no no me iba a atrever al día siguiente a postear la historia.
> 
> Y... Aquí estamos. Espero que sea de vuestro agrado y esas cosas que suelen decirse.
> 
> Nos leemos, chavales.

-Así que… Esto es una cita.

Shaw casi se atraganta con el vino que acababa de llevarse a los labios. Consigue mantener la calma, sin embargo, observando a su contertulio con estoicismo.

-No he dicho eso. -se defiende con mucha calma, ante la sonrisa torcida de Flynn.

-¿Pero? -inquiere el pirata tras unos segundos.

-Pero nada. Simplemente apunto que no he dicho en ningún momento que esto sea una cita.-responde, ceñudo.

-Entonces, ¿qué es, Shaw? -insiste, acodándose en la barra sin variar un ápice su sonrisa.

Llevaban quizás media hora en aquella posición; Mathias con el vaso de vino en la mano y Flynn con su pinta, al final de la barra.

Fairwind había llegado antes que el maestro de espías a la taberna de La Rosa Áurea, movido por su propia intriga. Y porque nunca era mal momento para echar un trago.

También porque todo era mucho más fácil con un par de copas encima, había de admitir. Y los últimos días habían sido de todo menos sencillos: casi había naufragado en tres ocasiones, había perdido a un amigo a manos de la guardia real de Zandalar, había vuelto a Tiragarde sin una sola hora de sueño y sin ser capaz de probar bocado…

Y todo en menos de una semana.

No había mentido cuando le había dicho a Shaw que no había navegado nunca de aquella manera solo para asegurarse poder de traerlo de vuelta.

Y ahora estaban allí de nuevo. Casi parecía que todo hubiera sido parte de un mal sueño.

Sea como fuere, las copas antes de que Shaw hubiera aparecido por la puerta de la taberna habían servido para templarle el ánimo, pero no para apaciguar su curiosidad.

-Hubo cosas que quedaron a medias a bordo del Bold Arva. -comienza Shaw con cautela.

Vaya. Por fin parecía que habían llegado al quid de la cuestión. Flynn alza una ceja, expectante.

El pirata se había limitado a permitir que Shaw notificara sobre todos los trámites que había tenido que gestionar y el interrogatorio en sexto grado al que había sido sometido por todo lo ocurrido en Zandalar, así como los informes y las órdenes que había tenido que dar y cuestiones a dejar atadas antes de poder reunirse con él.

Flynn había de admitir que había desconectado a la mitad del recopilatorio, pero... Él lo había intentado.

El caso era que ya no podía esperar más.

Ante las últimas palabras de Shaw, el pirata arquea las cejas. Efectúa inmediatamente después un gesto para que prosiga.

Flynn mantenía una de las manos dentro de los bolsillos del abrigo, acariciando la brizna de hierba que el maestro de espías le había dado al bajar del barco.

Sí. Sin duda iba a preguntarle qué narices era o significaba exactamente.

Shaw entorna los párpados con gesto pensativo, apartando unos instantes la mirada, escogiendo cuidadosamente sus palabras.

-Voy a seguir la recomendación que me hizo Valeera hace meses: me voy a tomar unas vacaciones después de todo esto que ha pasado. -dice al fin.

Flynn le observa sin pestañear.

-No. Te estás quedando conmigo. -responde, manteniendo seria su expresión, en un intento por reforzar su fingida incredulidad, antes de ofrecer un gesto desdeñoso con la mano- Nah. El Shaw que yo conozco no haría eso. Qué te dieron de comer en Zuldazar. Mira a ver, ¿eh? Que los trols comen cosas muy raras.

Flynn deja pasar un par de segundos, antes de dejar escapar una carcajada. Sacude la cabeza, mirando a su contertulio con una sonrisa sincera.

-En realidad, me alegro de que hayas tomado esa decisión. Todo el mundo necesita descansar. Incluso, el siempre ocupado Mathias Shaw. -añade, alargando la mano para dar un trago a su bebida; su zurda sin dejar de acariciar la hierba en el bolsillo del abrigo.

No iba a admitirlo, pero… Se sentía ligeramente decepcionado ante aquel anuncio. No por Shaw, claro. Estaba seguro de que el maestro de espías llevaba sin tener un respiro desde que había comenzado la guerra dos años atrás. Es más, lo sabía de buena tinta: era algo que había salido a colación en una de sus múltiples conversaciones.

Pero…

Algo en los ojos de Shaw, o en su abrazo, en cómo le había apretado contra sí cuando había bajado del barco horas antes, le habían hecho pensar que quizás – _quizás_ –… Había algo más. Que quizás podrían recuperar esos instantes en los que algo difícil de explicar había prendido entre ellos, antes de que cualquier cosa - _literalmente cualquier cosa; en una de las situaciones una sola gaviota se había bastado solita para lograrlo_ \- extremadamente inoportuno rompiera la magia que se había tejido entre los dos. Entre anécdotas a media voz, presencia y miradas.

Y probablemente también whisky, pero Flynn sabía que no se debía a encontrarse agradable pero moderadamente ebrio en todas esas ocasiones.

-Pensaba en retirarme una temporada a una casa en Tierras Altas. -prosigue Shaw, sacando a Fairwind de sus elucubraciones.

-Oh. Nunca he estado allí. -ofrece- Aunque sí que hice una apuesta una vez con un tipo que decía ser de allí.

Flynn ríe por lo bajo, perdiéndose un instante en los recuerdos de su propia anécdota.

... Menudo imbécil, en verdad.

-Lo desplumé por completo. -sentencia al cabo de unos segundos, reclinándose contra la barra mientras sacude ligeramente la cabeza, antes de volver a poner su atención en Mathias- Pero sí, continúa. Qué se te ha perdido a ti en Tierras Altas, Shaw.

-Estuve allí hace algún tiempo. Tengo buenos recuerdos y creo que puede ofrecerme el descanso y la paz que necesito. -dice, esta vez desviando la mirada a su vaso de vino y dando un pequeño sorbo.

Shaw se permite volver de nuevo a la ensoñación que tantas veces había reproducido en su cabeza durante su encierro en Dazar’alor; el viento acariciando los pastos infinitos y haciendo oscilar la hierba alta como un océano verde a sus pies descalzos, con aquella única brizna bailando entre sus dedos...

No podía ser tan difícil terminar aquel relato en voz alta. No para él, que podía afirmar que se había enfrentado a prácticamente cualquier situación donde una de las más probables opciones era la muerte.

Mathias separa los labios, continuando donde lo había dejado, simplemente dejando que las palabras salieran con naturalidad, como lo habían hecho en la celda, delante de los guardias.

-Tuve una cabaña allí hace tiempo. Era pequeña, pero era exactamente lo que necesitaba, y... Lo que necesito ahora. Han sido meses difíciles.

-Años, diría. -apunta Flynn, bajando el vaso y retirándose la espuma del bigote con el dorso de la mano.

-Sí, años. -admite Shaw con cierta amargura.- Necesito un tiempo para acostarme cuando quiera, levantarme cuando quiera, comer cuando quiera sin que nadie venga a pedirme informes y … Un tiempo para mí, en definitiva. Para hacer lo que considere en cada momento. Podría mejorar mis reclamos de aves.

Flynn deja escapar una risa.

-Reclamos de aves. Suena a la clase de hobby que tendría alguien que se pasa las veinticuatro horas del día y los siete días de la semana cargando con hombreras con forma de pajarraco. -bromea el pirata, brindándole un toque con el dedo en las mencionadas hombreras, antes de que el espía le retire la mano, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

Flynn le mira de refilón mientras vuelve a acodarse en la barra. Sigue acariciando la brizna de hierba en el bolsillo. Quizás debería preguntarle… Qué significaba exactamente aquello.

Le habían hecho señales y ofrecido presentes raros, pero… Aquello probablemente se llevaba la palma.

…

No, olvídalo. En verdad, no. Y no era agradable de recordar.

-Yo me aburriría ahí solo con los pajaritos.- opina Flynn, observando su propia pinta con los ojos entornados.- Estoy de acuerdo en que no todo es trabajar, pero… ¿Dónde está tu sentido de la aventura, compañero? No trabajar no es necesariamente no hacer nada.

Gira el vaso un par de veces entre sus manos mientras reflexiona en voz alta.

-Yo viajaría a sitios a los que no he ido aún. Intentaría desenvolverme. Hay tantos lugares de Azeroth que no he visto… Y eso que he visto muchos, créeme. Un hombre de mar acaba marcando numerosas muescas en el mapa a lo largo de su vida. Pero no siempre en situaciones que me permitieran tener lo que se dice… Mucha diversión. O saborearlo. -medita Flynn.- Me entiendes, ¿verdad, compañero?

Shaw asiente, aunque con cierta distracción.

Sí. Aquel era el momento. Siempre había un momento. Todo era cuestión de paciencia y de tener el ojo y la agudeza para verlo.

También la suficiente habilidad para llevarlo a cabo, se recuerda, pensando una y otra vez las palabras que comenzaban a formarse sobre su lengua, antes de decidirse a usarlas.

-Dijiste que no habías estado en Tierras Altas. -recuerda, sintiendo su corazón acelerarse, sin que esto altere un ápice su expresión.

Flynn levanta la vista de su pinta, observando a Shaw con cautela; escaneando detenidamente sus facciones.

Los dedos que jugueteaban sobre la brizna de hierba en su bolsillo, se detienen, sujetándola con fuerza sin premeditación.

-Seh.

Shaw se toma un instante para beber de su propia copa: tenía la boca seca y un nudo en la garganta.

Y… ¿Eran nervios eso que se revolvía en su estómago?

Realmente se sentía molesto consigo mismo por sentirse de aquella manera ante… Un maldito pirata que se tomaba demasiadas confianzas, y con un desarrollado don para meterse en problemas. O una capacidad sobrenatural para estar siempre en el momento y lugar equivocados, teniendo en cuenta el historial de anécdotas que había escuchado de sus propios labios. Aunque… También inteligente, agudo y… Y aquel maldito pico de oro que hacía que pareciera que siempre sabía qué decir o cómo hacerlo.

Por qué no admitirlo: el resultado de todo eso era fascinante y se había convertido en una poderosa distracción para el maestro de espías.

Y seguían teniendo conversaciones pendientes.

-Podrías venir conmigo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tengo la sensación de que este capítulo tengo que rehacerlo entero porque admito que tenía cierto vértigo en los primeros párrafos y me resulta como que realmente el relato no... Fluye de la manera que debería.  
> Como pongo en los tags, probablemente estaré releyendo continuamente esto y editando, aunque no voy a añadir realmente nada que cambie lo que es el contenido. Solo retoques hasta que esté más o menos satisfecho


	2. Chapter 2

_**Podrías venir conmigo.** _

-¿Perdón?

Sí. Habían sido tres palabras bien claras. Y Flynn estaba seguro de lo que había escuchado, pero…

El espía suspira.

-He dicho que- comienza Shaw, dispuesto a repetir su mensaje.

-No, no. _Sé_ lo que has dicho. -interrumpe el pirata, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Flynn le mira durante unos instantes, escogiendo las palabras que iba a decir a continuación.

Se muerde el labio. Mierda. No estaba lo suficientemente borracho para afrontar aquella situación.

Vacía el resto de su pinta de un solo trago y se retira la espuma del bigote con el dorso de la mano. Acto seguido, mira a su contertulio a los ojos.

Quería creer. Joder si quería hacerlo. Había sentido aquella… Conexión desde la misión en la Cámara del Tesoro en Dazar’alor, cuando habían ido a recuperar la dichosa varita cuyo nombre ahora mismo se le escapaba. Los encuentros después habían seguido aquella misma dinámica que consistía en intercambiar comentarios sarcásticos y llamadas de atención. Y cualquiera desde fuera pensaría que no se soportaban, pero… Había algo más. Y Flynn desde el primer momento había tenido la corazonada de que no era el único que lo sentía.

Esas cosas no solían escapársele.

El pirata se pasa una mano por la mandíbula, terminando por tirarse con suavidad del mechón de barba que se descolgaba bajo sus labios, reflexivo.

Tampoco olvidaba cómo había sido el viaje a bordo del Bold Arva; las múltiples conversaciones y momentos que habían compartido. De cómo cuando por fin parecía que esa conexión iba a precipitar, alguien o algo encontraba la manera de interrumpirlo.

-Lo que quiero decir es… ¿Va en serio? -dice por fin Flynn, sin atisbo alguno de burla o broma en su mirada.

Shaw no se toma ni dos segundos en responder.

-Sí. -resuelve, mirando al pirata a los ojos, sin perder ni un ápice de su estoicismo.- Lo digo en serio.

...

_Espera._

Algo dentro de la cabeza del pirata termina por conectar, y un brillo de comprensión prende en su mirada.

_Podía ser que..._

En ese instante, Flynn se endereza en su posición sobre la barra, con una mueca indescifrable en el rostro.Inmediatamente después, comienza a sacar lentamente la zurda del bolsillo de su abrigo, tendiéndole la brizna de hierba a Shaw.

-¿Eso era? -inquiere, mirándole con intensidad.- ¿Eso era lo que intentabas decir con esto?

Mathias esta vez tarda unos instantes en responder.

¿Era eso lo que quería decir? En verdad y siendo honestos… Lo había hecho porque era de alguna manera el recordatorio de la promesa que se había hecho a sí mismo; el recordatorio de las horas que había pasado en la celda de Dazar’alor precisamente pensando en cómo sería tener aquellas merecidas vacaciones con el hombre que tenía delante.

Vuelve a plantearse a sí mismo la pregunta formulada por el pirata.

_¿Era eso lo que intentaba decir?_

Quizás no exactamente, pero...

-Sí. -ofrece finalmente, sosteniéndole la mirada con una seguridad que en realidad no siente, a pesar de que nada en su semblante lo traiciona.

…

-… Joder, Shaw.

Está a punto de señalar que no podía estar tan mal traído si acababa de llegar a esa conclusión sin que él le dijera nada, pero Flynn vuelve a interrumpirle cuando apenas ha separado los labios para hablar. Una vez más.

Solo que en esta ocasión lo hace tirando con cierta brusquedad de la pechera.

No había manera de hacer aquello de manera elegante o suave: eso era cosa de libros, Flynn estaba seguro de ello. 

Las palabras que el espía iba a pronunciar mueren antes de tomar voz, mientras en su expresión se dibuja un interrogante que un instante después se resuelve solo, cuando los labios ajenos se posan sobre los suyos.

Shaw no le aparta, por supuesto. Tan solo acierta a agarrarle por los hombros, cerrando los ojos y permitiéndose corresponder al beso.

Un beso que, en retrospectiva, podía haber sucedido en numerosas ocasiones, pero que siempre había sido interrumpido.

El maestro de espías sonríe contra los labios de Flynn. Mientras, esta vez sí, se permite saborear aquel olor familiar y reconfortante. A salitre, a jabón y a whisky. Se le antojaba una eternidad el tiempo que había transcurrido desde la última vez...

Las facciones de Shaw se suavizan mientras inspira profundamente, capturando ese instante en su memoria; sus manos se deslizándose poco después por la espalda del pirata, rodéandole el cuello para profundizar el beso.

-¿Ves? Así es como se hace.

Shaw deja escapar un leve gruñido, poniendo los ojos en blanco al término del beso.

-¿Ni en esta situación voy a conseguir que te mantengas con la boca cerrada, Fairwind?

El pirata deja escapar una risa.

-Bueno. Después de esto solo puedo estar de acuerdo en que eso de la sutileza es lo tuyo: llevas lo de ser espía a todos los terrenos, ¿eh, Shaw? -bromea.- Tan sutil que directamente pasa desapercibido por completo.

Mathias entorna los párpados.

-Deformación profesional.

Desde esa corta distancia y sin apartarse un ápice, Flynn le observa con los ojos entornados y una sonrisa burlona en los labios.

-Para la próxima vez, yo de ti intentaría ser más claro en tus proposiciones. -el pirata sacude ligeramente la cabeza, dejando escapar una risa.-Tienes la suerte de estar ante un hombre de mente aguda que siempre lo pilla todo a la primera, pero… Por favor, ¿qué clase de señal es darme una hierba, Shaw?

El espía resopla.

-No es una señal. -corrige Mathias, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño- Es un símbolo.

-Sí, sí... Un símbolo. Lo que tú digas. -responde Flynn, efectuando un gesto vago con la mano, sin perder la sonrisa socarrona.- A las chicas guapas se les dan ramos de flores, compañero. No cachos de hierba.

-Lo tendré en cuenta para la próxima vez que quiera darle algo a una chica guapa. -se permite bromear Shaw mientras una sonrisa se insinúa bajo su bigote.

-Bueno, bueno. Con chicos guapos también vale. Aunque personalmente este chico guapo prefiere otro tipo de presentes.

Shaw le observa, en silencio.

Todavía quedaba lo _importante._

Mathias carraspea antes de volver a hablar.

-No has respondido, Fairwind. -hace notar al cabo de unos segundos, volviendo a adoptar su tono y expresión habituales.

Flynn frunce el ceño, componiendo una mueca de fingida ofensa.

-Oh, yo creo que sí lo he hecho. -replica.- Pero si un beso no te parece lo suficientemente elocuente, puedo darte otro. O puedo darte alguna otra más y-

-Creo que, para esta ocasión y por ahora, preferiría una respuesta verbal. -le corta Shaw.

Conocía de sobra a Fairwind como para saber que tenía una habilidad sobrehumana para desviar el tema de conversación: era mejor atajarle antes de que acabara hablando de, probablemente, aquella vez que hizo trampas jugando a las cartas y una turba furiosa intentó matarle. O algo similar.

Shaw no sabía si aquello había sucedido de verdad, pero realmente sonaba a la clase de anécdota que el pirata contaría. Si es que no lo había hecho ya.

-Oh, está bien, está bien… Lo haremos a tu manera. -concede Flynn, finalmente.

El pirata torna afectuosa su sonrisa, apretando ligeramente la presa alrededor de la cintura de Mathias.

- _Podría_ ir contigo a Tierras Altas, sí. -comienza- Pero… Si realmente me estás preguntando que si _quiero_ ir contigo a Tierras Altas… La respuesta es indudablemente sí.

-Eso está mejor, Fairwind.

Shaw se permite sonreír.

-Solo tengo una pregunta más. -dice Flynn.

-Te escucho.

El pirata alza la mano.

-Qué se supone que tengo que hacer con esta hierba.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, pues... Esto en todo, amigos.
> 
> Sigo sin estar del todo convencido con el resultado. Ni con el formato (madre mía el lío que me he hecho con los espacios, que si el salto de un párrafo a otro que si patatín que si...)  
> Pero bueno, esto es lo que hay. 
> 
> Espero de verdad que os haya gustado y lo hayáis disfrutado :3 
> 
> Tengo unas cuantas ideas más para Fairshaw que quiero explotar, así que es que probable que nos veamos de nuevo por la carretera.
> 
> Nos leemos ^^


End file.
